Perjodohan Mamori PENYELAMATAN MAMORI
by avirajosai
Summary: bagaimana nasib mamori yang diculik? apa yang akan terjadi padanya?


**PENCULIKAN MAMORI**

Setelah melihat rekaman video, Hiruma dan Akaba langsung pergi ke tempat yang telah disebutkan oleh Tetsuya untuk menyelamatkan Mamori.

Sesampainya ditempat itu (tempatnya sich kayak gedung tua yang sudah lama ga dipakai).......

"Akhirnya kau datang juga iblis neraka? Bawa teman juga rupanya", ucap Tetsuya.

"Mana Mamori???" tanya Hiruma.

"Cepat serahkan Mamori!!!" seru Akaba.

"Sabaaaaarrrr...dia masih baik-baik saja kok", kata Tetsuya, lalu menyuruh anak buahnya membawa Mamori kehadapan Hiruma.

"Lepaskan aku!!!" Mamori meronta.

"Hiruma.... Akaba...." Mamori kaget melihat Hiruma dan Akabaada disitu.

"Lihat, kan? Dia masih segar buugar", ucap Tetsuya sambil menyentuh wajah Mamori.

"jangan sentuh Mamori dengan tangan kotormu itu!!!" seru Akaba.

"Cepat serahkan manager sialan itu padaku!!!" kata Hiruma.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengembalikannya begitu saja! Sebelum itu, berikan akuma techou milikmu padaku!!!" perintah Tetsuya.

"Jadi kau menginginkan ini!" ujar Hiruma menunjukkan akuma techou-nya.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberikannya padami, hah? Hei mata merah sialan, kau selamatkan Mamori, biar aku yang akan menghadapi mereka!!!" jelas Hiruma.

"Brengsek kau Hiruma!!!" Tetsuya mulai marah.

"Hei kalian, hajar merekadan rebut akuma techou-nya!!!" perintah Tetsuya kepada anak buahnya.

Baku hantam antara Hiruma, Akaba dan semua anak buah Tetsuya tidak dapat dielak lagi. Sementara ada kesempatan, Akaba lalu menyelamatkan Mamori. Tapi karena anak buah Tetsuya terlalu banyak, Hiruma dan Akaba kuwalahan menghadapinya, sementara itu Mamori bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Untunglah Sena dan yang lainnya dapat datang tepat waktu. Mereka datang untuk membantu melawan anak buah Tetsuya dengan gaya amefuto. Tentu saja keadaan berbalik dan kubu Tetsuya mulai kelabakan.

Tapi saat Hiruma masih menghadapi anak buah Tetsuya, Tetsuya sudah membawa balok besi dan mengarah kehadapan Hiruma, Mamori yang melihatnya berlari menuju Hiruma.....

"Hirummmaaaaaaaaa............!!!!" teriak Mamori yang berlari munuju Hiruma. Tetsuya mengayunkan balok besi itu kearah Hiruma, tetapi tidak mengenai Hiruma. Balok besi itu mengenai kepala Mamori, yang berusaha menyelamatkan Hiruma. Mamori lalu jatuh dan pingsan bersimbah darah tepat dihadapan Hiruma.

"Mamorriiiii..........." seru Hiruma yang kaget melihat Mamori tergeletak tak berdaya dan berlari kearahnya.

Akaba yang melihat Tetsuya akan kabur, lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan. Baku hantam memang telah usai, semuanya hanya mengalami babak belur sedikit, tapi semuanya terpaku melihat keadaan Mamori yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mamorrriii........" teriak Hiruma mendekap Mamori.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ujar Akaba.

Mereka semua membawa Mamori ke rumah sakit terdekat dan segera mengabari orang tua Mamori.

~~~^_^~~~

Luka yang dialami Mamori memang tidak begitu serius, tapi karena benturannya cukup keras hingga saat ini Mamori masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ada Hiruma dan Akaba yang menunggui Mamori sekarang. Lalu orang tua Mamori datang, tapi sepertinya Hiruma hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Akaba tidak tinggal diam, dia mengikuti Hiruma keluar.

"Tunggu Hiruma!!! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Akaba yang membuat Hiruma terhenti.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau temani manager sialan itu saja!!!" perintah Hiruma.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kami sudah sepakat untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu", ujar Akaba membuat Hiruma tidak bisa berkata.

"Kami sudah mempunyai pilihan hidup masing-masing", jelas Akaba.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Hiruma, kau menyukai Mamori kan?" jawab Akaba.

"..........." Hiruma hanya terdiam.

"Mamori itu sangat menyukaimu. Yang dia harapkan, yang dia butuhkan, dan yg dia inginkan adalah kau, Hiruma. Bukan orang lain. Berusahalah membahagiakannya, dia sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, Hiruma!!!" kata Akaba yang lalu meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri.

"Aku memang sudah lama menyukainya, karena itu aku ingin dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka lagi gara-gara aku", batin Hiruma merasa semakin bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Mamori.

~~~^_^~~~

Saat ini Mamori masih dirawat dirumah sakit, karena kondisinya masih belum stabil. Ya mungkin dalam beberapa hari ini belum boleh pulang.

"Mamori, kau harus banyak istirahat, agar bisa sembuh lebih cepat", ujar ibu Mamori.

Tapi Mamori tidak menghiraukan perkataan ibunya, dalam pikirannya kini hanya ada Hiruma. Karena Mamori masih merasa khawatir padanya, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Ap...apa ibu tahu bagaimana keadaan Hiruma sekarang?" tanya Mamori pada ibunya.

".......dia baik-baik saja, kemarin Hiruma menjengukmu sebentar saat kau masih belum sadar", jawab ibunya.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada ayah dan ibu", kata Mamori.

"Egh....soal kau menyukai Hiruma!!!" ucap ibunya membuat Mamori kaget.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu?" tanya Mamori.

"Akaba sudah menceritakannya pada kami semua", jawab ibunya.

"Aku tahu kalian kecewa padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan ini", ucap Mamori.

"Kami memang kecewa padamu, tapi yang kami inginkan adalah kau bisa bahagia dengan orang yang kau sayangi, Mamori!!!" kata Ayahnya.

"Kami tidak bisa memaksamu, karena kau juga punya pilihan kehidupanmu sendiri yang harus dijalani", ucap ibunya sambil memeluk Mamori.

"Terima kasih ayah....ibu...." kata Mamori.

~~~^_^~~~

Hari ini Mamori pulang dari Rumah Sakit.......

"Ibu pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin pergi sebentar", ucap Mamori.

"Mamori, kamu kan baru pulang dari rumah sakit, memangnya mau kemana? Ya sudah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Kamu harus banyak istirahat", perintah ibunya.

Mamori lalu pergi ke sekolah Deimon untuk melihat anggota timnya. Tapi sepertinya mereka semua sudah pulang, karena hari sudah mulai malam.

"Sepi sekali, mungkin mereka sudah pulang termasuk juga Hiruma", gumam Mamori. (Karena ruang klub sudah terkunci)

Mamori lalu meninggalkan sekolah Deimon. Tapi saat dia sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolah, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut spike berdiri disana.

"Hiruma, kau belum pulang?" tanya Mamori.

"............" Hiruma hanya diam saja.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku waktu itu", ucap Mamori.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, hingga kau terluka karena melindungiku", kata Hiruma.

"Aku senang bisa melakukannya", ucap Mamori dengan senyumannya.

"Dengar manager sialan, kau ini memang.......", Hiruma tak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Memang apa???" tanya Mamori.

"memang kita lebih baik saling menjauhi. Kau akan jauh lebih bahagia jika tidak ada aku", jawab Hiruma.

"Plaaaakkk", tamparan Mamori mendarat dipipi Hiruma.

"Kau jahat Hiruma....kau jahat...padahal aku begitu menyayangimu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Mamori lalu berlari dan menangis, dan Hiruma berusaha mengejarnya.

"Mamori....awas!!!!" teriak Hiruma, yang menyelamatkan Mamori yang hampir saja tertabrak mobil.

"Hiruma....kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku tertabrak mobil saja?" Mamori menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Hiruma.

"Karena aku tidak ingin gadis yang aku cintai terluka gara-gara aku", ucap Hiruma membuat Mamori tercengang.

"........." Mamori hanya menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapan Hiruma.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa hidup bahagia", ujar Hiruma.

"Aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau berada disisiku, Hiruma. Aku mencintaimu", ucap Mamori.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Aku akan slalu melindungimu untuk slamanya", kata Hiruma sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Kau janji?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku" jawab Hiruma.

Hiruma semakin erat memeluk Mamori. Lama kelamaan wajahnya semakin dekat dan bibir mereka saling bertemu. Hiruma mengecup bibir Mamori dengan lembut, mereka saling merasakan kebahagiaan karena cita ,ereka telah bersatu dan akan selalu menjaganya sampai kapanpun.

**THE END**

**~~~^_^~~~**

_Akhirnya selesai juga fic nie. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, namanya juga orang. Terima kasih telah mau membaca ya. Ku tunggu reviewnya...... ^_^_


End file.
